Make Magic
by sleeepyqueen
Summary: To a mage lineage is everything. Those with power will retain power. Those without will stay without. Both Waver Velvet and Lindley Adlen refuse that fact. Or at least, Waver does. [ Waver Velvet x OC ]
1. Chapter 1

Sieglinde Adlen tapped her pen against the desk impatiently. Professor Archibald was running about five minutes late and everyone in the lecture hall was getting restless. He was never late. Ever. Normally she wouldn't think too much about it but she had skipped breakfast that morning just to get to class on time, only to have her professor turn up late. Just her luck. Her eyes scanned the room and found Waver sitting between two boys on the other side of the room.

In being late to class she had also lost her prime seat next to him. She sighed and buried her head in her arms on top of her desk. _Wake me when he gets here..._ she thought to herself and closed her eyes, readying herself for a small nap.

"My apologies for being late, class. I got caught up in grading papers and lost track of time. I assure you all it will not happen again." Came the voice of Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald as he walked into the room, stack of papers in hand. A silence filled the room as the students quieted down to listen. "Now, to start off today's class I would like to review that in the world of Mages a long and distinguished lineage is everything. Nothing else matters. This is because magic will not yield up her secrets in a single generation. A parent passes on the fruits of a lifetime of magical training to his child, thus the older the family of mages the greater their power ultimately becomes."

Sieglinde groaned. He seriously was going over this again? Every time someone even questioned "magical lineage" and stuff like that Professor Archibald would go into a boring, drawn out lecture about how "lineage is everything" and the ideas against that were "preposterous."

"You are no doubt wondering why I begin today's lecture with something so basic. It is because a student from this class submitted a fascinating paper to me yesterday." He lifted up a huge ream of paper held together by a clip and slapped it with the back of his hand. From where she was sitting Sieglinde couldn't read the title. What could have been so interesting about it?

"How Wizardry Should be in the New Century. It attempts to make a case objecting to the long standing traditions of which I just spoke. It claims that if one were to achieve a deep understanding of the techniques and the precise control of mana application it would allow one to overcome any difference in inherent ability." As soon as he mentioned that students in the room started to whisper amongst themselves.

"Pssst, Lindley! Do you agree with that?" a girl sitting above Sieglinde asked in a hushed voice.

"I mean, it's possible? Anything is possible, if you think about it... sort of?" Sieglinde answered, looking up at her classmate. "After all, magic exists. That's pretty impossible in itself."

A sigh came from her classmate, a sign that she wasn't impressed with her answer.

"That's such an insult to your family, Lindley. How would they feel if they heard you disrespecting all their hard work? Isn't your family very proud of their accomplishments? The Adlen family has been passing down their magic for over thirty generations, isn't that right?" she asked angrily.

Sieglinde turned around and glared at the girl.

"Emma, shut up. You know my older brother inherited my family's magic crest. My family's lineage doesn't help me at all. I've had to work for my abilities up until now."

"You should be lucky your family had the means to allow your self study!" Emma snapped back, leaning over the desk.

"Students, please. Silence." Professor Archibald called out, instantly quieting everyone in the room. "In short, even someone with diluted blood could, through his own efforts, become a master mage. To be honest I've learned something from reading this paper. I will be perfectly frank. This paper is nothing but immature, juvenile fantasies." He slammed the stack of papers on the desk. "Blood determine's a mage's powers and abilities. This is a hard and unchanging reality of this world."

The sound of someone standing up and slamming their hands on a desk brought everyone's attention to one side of the room.

"Even for you, Waver Velvet."

Sieglinde stared at her friend who was having a stare down with Archibald at the front of the room. _Oh no, Waver. You didn't write that paper, did you? How stupid could you be?_

"I am very, very disappointed that one of my students would be involved in this moronic nonsense."

"But, sir. I was only trying to raise a question the Mage's Association has become too reluctant to address" Waver said, attempting to explain that his paper wasn't meant to insult.

"Mr. Velvet, if I recall correctly your family has produced mages for only three generations. Isn't that right?"

 _Ouch. What kind of a teacher calls out his students like that?_ Sieglinde thought as she listened to Professor Archibald completely demean Waver in front of the entire class. To the students at Clock Tower, their family's lineage was kind of a big deal. People with more established mage families definitely looked down upon those who were new. To out a new mage family's history like that was a total insult.

"Listen to me. Compared to the Mage's Association's long and illustrious history your family is no more than a newborn baby. Don't you think a baby should learn to speak before it voices an opinion?"

The entire class erupted in laughter, but Sieglinde just looked at her friend with pity. He hung his head and she could tell he was embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, that's rich! That's awesome of Archibald to put him in his place. Don't ya think?" Emma busted out in a fit of laughter and had to cover her mouth so she wasn't too loud.

Sieglinde turned and glared again. "Are you serious? That is so rude of him! That is not how a teacher should act. He's like a thirty year old man, he should handle himself better."

"Jeeze, it was funny. Lighten up. I didn't mean to piss you off." Emma stopped her laughing and waved her hands at Sieglinde.

The sound of an opening door turned Sieglinde's attention to Waver who had hastily picked up his books and fled the room as quickly as possible. The door shut behind him and Professor Archibald walked to the chalkboard, picking up Waver's paper and dropping it casually into the trash on his way up.


	2. Chapter 2

After class Sieglinde made it her top priority to hunt Waver down. Her only issue was that Waver didn't have any classes after Archibald's and had more than likely gone back to his dorm. Waver's dorm was unfortunately the farthest one away from Clock Tower, having been the cheapest. She definitely didn't feel bad enough for him that she'd head over there without actually knowing if he was home or not. She made her way through the halls until she found a break in the hallway that lead to a study area with chairs, tables, and two phones: one on each side of the room. Placing her bag in a chair she picked up the phone and dialed the number to his dorm room. She waited a few rings and then shut the phone down on the receiver. Waver was pretty good about answering the phone within the first three rings. Any more and he definitely wasn't home, unless he was asleep. The orange sunset outside proved the sleep theory wrong. With a sigh Sieglinde picked up her bag and began to make her way towards the library.

The library was absolutely deserted. Aside from the librarian at the front desk who greeted Sieglinde with a smile there wasn't a soul in the enormous three story building. Making her way towards the back she made a point to check all of Waver's usual study spots but had no luck with any of them. As she circled around the first story she was beginning to lose hope until a book from the second floor came flying towards her face. She let out a small yelp as she stepped back and watched the book land at her feet. Bending over to pick it up she studied the cover.

"The Secrets of the Holy Grail...? Who even reads books about the King Arthur legend anymore?"

She made sure none of the pages were bent, closed the book, and looked up to see where it had fallen from only to get smacked in the face with two more falling books and have a third hit her in the shoulder shoulder. Annoyed, she bent down and picked up the fallen books. Each one of them had something to do with the Holy Grail.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry Sieglinde. Are you all right?" the voice of Waver Velvet called from the second floor.

"Yes. Waver, what are you doing?" she asked, eyeing the huge stack of books Waver was attempting to carry. It looked wobbly and she moved to the side in time to have another book land in the place she had been standing. She picked it up and, no surprise, it was another book about the Holy Grail.

"I had no idea you were so into the Arthurian legend. You should have told me. I have a limited edition of "The Once and Future King" at my dorm. I'll let you borrow it sometime."

"I'm not into the King Arthur legend. I'm researching."

Sieglinde watched as Waver attempted to walk around to the stairs behind her, dropping more books in the process.

"Here, let me help" she said jogging up the stairs and walking back to pick up all the books he had dropped on his way to the stairs.

"Thanks!" he called over his shoulder, making it back to the first floor and dropping the still enormous stack of books on top of a study table that was already covered in book piles. Sieglinde put her stack on the table and took a seat in one of the plush chairs across it.

"So what are you researching the Holy Grail for?" she asked, picking up one of the books and thumbing through the pages in search of some sort of illustration among the tiny print. "Isn't it a made up cup?"

"Well, sort of. Take a look at this." he picked up one of the books and opened it to a passage, handing it to her.

Her eyes read over the words carefully and when she was done with it she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"A Holy Grail War? Where people fight over a magical cup from a fantasy story very loosely based on history...? Why are you reading this stuff? It's ancient." she placed the book face down on the seat next to her and Waver walked to the book table and pulled a box out of his backpack.

"Check this out. Professor Archibald ordered it from Macedonia and-"

"You're stealing his mail?! I know you dislike the guy, but isn't taking someone's personal mail a criminal offense?"

"I was given it, okay? Will you listen for a second?"

"Fine, Waver, just don't steal my mail" she laughed and rested her chin on her palm with her elbow on the arm of the chair. "Continue."

"I think Archibald was going to participate in a real Holy Grail War. I was reading that to participate in the war you need a servant. In order to get a servant you have to have some sort of relic that pertains to the servant you want to summon." he took a small knife out of his backpack and cut the string holding the package together and tore the paper off. Inside was an ornate black box. "Why else would he order this?"

Sieglinde stood up and walked over to the box, lifting the lid. Inside was a very old looking red piece of cloth. She picked it up and rubbed it between her fingers. It didn't feel fragile or old at all. It felt luxurious. Her thoughts immediately wandered to who or what it might have belonged to. Perhaps it was from a queen's dress or maybe an altar cloth from an ancient church.

"So, you think this is a relic to summon a servant? What if he just collects stuff like this?" she asked placing the cloth back into the box. Waver turned the box around and looked at the item.

"I'm positive. That's why I'm going to take it, head to Japan, summon a servant, and win the Holy Grail War."

"Are you serious?" Sieglinde asked, staring at him in disbelief. He was really going to steal someone's personal property, fly it overseas, and attempt to participate in a Holy Grail War? Why was he even going to Japan? How would he even summon a servant? Sieglinde knew Waver's mage skills were sub-par to say the least. In the event that a servant could be summoned using magic, Waver wouldn't even have enough to get the summoning process started.

"Yes, I am. You probably don't believe any of this is true, but I do. I'm willing to bet everything I've got right now just for a chance at winning." he said, looking down at the relic box. Sieglinde sighed and plopped herself back in her chair. He seemed stubbornly determined to see this silly situation through.

"Well I see you have a lot of faith in this. What do you get if you win the Holy Grail War?"

"You get anything you want. It's said to grant any wish given to it by the winner."

Suddenly Sieglinde's interest was piqued. A magical wish granting cup obtained by winning a war with magical servants? It sounded awfully fake, but if it was utter rubbish then Waver wouldn't be so interested in it.

"Tell me more."

* * *

About an hour and a half later Sieglinde had been debriefed on all her friend knew about the Holy Grail War, which, for having learned about it in the same day, was a lot. As silly as the whole idea had sounded before, once she had heard the whole story she was a bit less skeptic. Also, after having learned that the war was supposed to be violent and for skilled mages, she knew she couldn't let Waver go alone. Not only was he about as strong as an under cooked spaghetti noodle, his magic skills were just as bad. She had tried to persuade him out of going through with his plan, but he stubbornly declined. As much as she wanted to let him go alone, the thought that he might end up killed worried her. Waver had been a very good friend to her since she enrolled at Clock Tower. In fact, he was her only friend. She had acquaintances in a lot of her classes, and even Emma was nice to her on occasion, but Waver had been the one who helped her out when her papers needed proofreading or she needed help studying for a test. While Waver's magic was terrible compared to hers he definitely beat her when it came to academics. Sieglinde knew how to do the magic but Waver knew the technical stuff; how and why certain magic could be done and why others couldn't. She definitely couldn't let him participate in a bloody war, let alone go to a country where he didn't even know the language or how to get around. She picked up a book about Japan off a shelf and made her way back to her chair. She made herself comfortable and, noticing that the library was starting to get a little darker, pulled a small gem out of her skirt pocket and fed some mana to it, allowing it to glow and float by her book so she could read without straining her eyes. She had made up her mind. She was going to Japan to help Waver participate in the Holy Grail war.

* * *

Waver stopped reading for a second and glanced up at Sieglinde from his desk. She was curled up in an armchair, a small light emanating from the gem near her, and reading a book about Japan. He was honestly surprised she had agreed to go with him and help him with the Grail War. Secretly he was incredibly grateful. He definitely knew about his shortcomings when it came to any type of magic. Also the idea of going to a foreign country alone made him so nervous that not even his determination to prove Archibald wrong could get rid of it. Although he was glad she would be coming to help his mind shifted to the darker part of what they were about to go do. Being with him would make her a target for other participants in the war. Anything would be fair game to get the Grail. While it was more likely that he would be the one killed, the idea of her getting hurt didn't sit well with him. She had a lot of potential and a future in magic ahead of her. His thoughts were cut short when she set the book down and turned to face him. He immediately acted as if he hadn't been looking at her.

"Hey, Waver. Do you even speak Japanese?"


	3. Chapter 3

Within the next 24 hours Waver and Sieglinde sat on a plane to Fuyuki. Waver had knocked out a few hours into the ride, the result of staying up all night researching any kind of spells to acquire the Japanese language, but to no avail. He leaned up against the plane window, snoring lightly. Sieglinde sat next to him, flipping through a magazine nervously. Before boarding the plane she'd downed a vial of what was known in the magus community as "instant acquisition." It had taken her the whole night to make. As soon as the plane landed she'd have to activate its effects, but for now she just hoped that she'd made it correctly. She didn't know what she'd do if it ended up being a total failure, which was a total possibility given her lack of knowledge.

She flipped to another page and pushed the worry out of her mind. What concerned her more was where she and Waver would be staying. He said he had it covered, but didn't give her any more information, partially because he was passing out from exhaustion before they even made it to the airport.

Rubbing her eyes, Sieglinde yawned and tried to stretch.

"Ouch, watch where you're moving," Waver said, scooting away from her arms.

"Oh, did I fall asleep?" she asked, blinking away the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, we're almost in Fuyuki. It should only be a few more minutes until we land."

Disregarding Waver's personal space Sieglinde stretched her body over his seat and pulled open the window shade and gasped. She'd never been to Japan before and the sight of the lit up city getting closer made her giddy with excitement. She couldn't wait to explore.

"Hey, Waver. You never told me where we'd be staying," she said as she leaned back into her seat.

"About that….you'll see when we get there…" he said, looking away from her and back towards the window.

* * *

"Welcome back, Waver!"

Sieglinde blinked as she watched the elderly woman embrace her friend in the doorway. What was even happening?

"Oh, and you even brought your girlfriend!" the old woman cried, letting go of Waver and coming to embrace Sieglinde. She only laughed nervously and returned the woman's hug. She shot Waver a confused look and the old woman let her go.

"Glen, Waver and his girlfriend are here!"

An elderly man walked into the doorway and patted Waver on the back.

"It's nice to see you, Waver. You've definitely grown since the last time I saw you. And this is your girlfriend, right?" he said, extending his hand toward her "It's nice to meet you miss…"

"Sieglinde," she said, shaking his hand.

"Ah, pretty name for a pretty girl! You did well!" the old man nodded toward Waver.

"Oh let's not stand out here all night," the old woman said, grabbing Sieglinde's bag from her and pulling her inside. "Come inside, dear."

* * *

Shutting the door to his room Sielginde glared at Waver.

"Did you seriously brainwash these people into thinking you were their grandson?! Are you crazy?! And why am I suddenly your girlfriend, huh?!"

"Calm down, okay. I knew we needed somewhere to stay so I found them. I thought they just had a grandson but then they brought up his girlfriend so I had to play along, okay!? It's not my fault!"

Sieglinde face palmed. This was not what she was expecting at all.

"Oh my god Waver, what happens when they find out you're not their grandson? Then what?"

"That shouldn't happen, I made sure their memories would stay altered for at least two months."

"First you're stealing people's mail, then coercing girls into going to a foreign country with you…now you're brainwashing old people and using their home… You're a criminal."

"Okay, I did not coerce you. You volunteered to come with me. You can go home if you want," he said, turning around to unpack the suitcase on the bed.

"Hmmm, okay well what are my new in-law's names?" Sieglinde asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching her friend unpack.

"Martha and Glen," he replied, not looking up at her. Sieglinde just watched, amused.

"Waver, how many sweater vests do you even own?"

"Shut up," he mumbled, moving his sweaters away from her.

"Oh my god and everything's green…" she laughed. "You freaking dork!"

"Can you please get out of here?"

"Fine, fine," she laughed, exiting the room and heading downstairs to speak with the grandparents.

* * *

Talking with Martha was actually fun. She told Sieglinde the story of how she met Glen, when they moved to Japan, and even when their "grandson" was born and all the times he would come visit them.

"I'm so glad Waver came back to visit us, it's been so lonely without him," Martha said while Sieglinde poured her a cup of tea.

"How long has it been since he visited?" she asked, genuinely curious. She poured herself a cup too and set the pot on the coffee table.

"Oh, the last time he visited was when he was ten. It's been nine years…" she said, looking off sadly. She shook it off immediately and smiled at Sieglinde. "But that's alright, I know he's been busy. I'm just glad he's back now."

Sieglinde frowned. She felt bad for the old woman. It made her wonder if her real grandson would ever come visit again.

"He was really excited to come see you and Glen, I'm happy I got to come with him," Sieglinde said, sipping her tea. A part of her felt bad for lying, but the smile Martha gave her as soon as she said those words seemed worth it.

The two continued to chat and get to know each other until Waver came downstairs and headed toward the door.

"Oh, Waver, where are you going so late?" Martha asked.

"It's not important, I'll be back later. See you," he exited the door without looking at them. Martha's face visibly fell.

Sieglinde swallowed her tea quickly. She knew parents and grandparents hated their kids going out late at night.

"Rice!" she blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Martha asked.

"He's uh..getting rice. For tomorrow. He told me he missed the rice you used to buy him at the convenience store when he was little and, uh, he went to buy some…yeah."

"Oh, he should have asked us to get him some! Glen and I would have bought some before you both came."

"Oh, you know Waver…he didn't want to bother you two. That's all. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

* * *

Two hours later Waver wasn't back. Martha had shown Sieglinde to her guest room where the two had unpacked together, but Martha was growing worried about her grandson and was starting to pace around the living room. Glen had joined her, sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for him. Sieglinde sat on the couch chewing her thumb angrily.

 _Does Waver have no regard for these people's feelings? Ugh!_ she thought, glancing at the clock. It was almost midnight.

"Hey, Glen, Martha, can you guys show me upstairs one more time? I forgot which rooms belong to who," she said.

"Oh, of course, dear," Martha replied, stopping her pacing and leading her upstairs. Glen followed, rearing to tell Sieglinde about the window leading to the roof again.

As soon as the three were upstairs Sieglinde tapped her wrist twice.

" _Somnum_ …" she whispered and two small, blue butterflies appeared in her closed palm.

"Where is your room again?" she asked them as they were across the hall.

"Over here sweetheart," Martha said, turning around to point at the room. Sieglinde walked by her and Glen, opening her palm to let the butterflies out.

"Don't you think it's a good time to go in there and sleep?" she asked them.

"You know, I do feel tired…" Glen said as one butterfly passed him.

"Honey, it is late. Let's go to sleep…" Martha said as the other landed on her shoulder.

Sieglinde watched as the two entered the room and shut the door behind them.

"That should do it," she said, making her way back to her room. She didn't know what Waver was doing but she was starting to feel the jetlag she'd successfully fought off since she arrived. She peeled off her clothes and threw on an over sized t-shirt before falling into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of roosters and the smell of coffee woke Sieglinde the next morning.

"What the hell…" she whispered to herself as she tried to cover her head with the pillow to block out the noise. Unfortunately her plan failed and she eventually had to roll out of bed. She slipped on some shorts and a bra under her large t-shirt, brushed her teeth, and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Sieglinde," Glen said, greeting her with a smile as he read the newspaper.

"How did you sleep?" Martha asked, pouring her a cup of coffee.

"I slept great, thank you," Sieglinde took a seat across from Glen and watched Martha cook breakfast. She felt her mouth watering as she watched the pancakes pile up on a plate near the stove.

Waver eventually came down the stairs and yawned, taking a seat next to Sieglinde.

"Good morning, grandpa, grandma, Lindley…"

"Waver why do you wear a suit to bed?" she asked, snickering at his pajamas.

"Will you shut up? It's comfortable," he snapped.

At the sound of "murder" on the TV Sieglinde couldn't help but turn her attention to the news.

"Fuyuki's getting bad these days…" Glen said, setting down his newspaper to watch the TV. "Also, Martha, did you hear the roosters this morning?"

"They're in the front yard…I don't know how they got there…" Martha said, pouring Waver a cup of coffee.

"Oh yeah, I heard them too. I thought they belonged to you two," Sieglinde said.

"They aren't ours. I wonder where they came from…" Martha continue, setting some plates on the table. She noticed something on Waver's hand and gasped. "Waver, what happened to you?!"

Sieglinde looked at her friend. There was definitely a huge red mark on his hand that wasn't there before.

"Did you go and get a tattoo last night or something?" she asked, staring at it. It totally looked like a tattoo.

"What? A tattoo?" Glen asked.

"Crap!" Waver cried, immediately trying to hide his hand.

"That wasn't there yesterday. Let me see young man," Martha said, reaching for his hand.

Waver snatched his hand away from her and sighed.

"I wish you two hadn't noticed," Waver sighed, pouring some milk into his coffee and pushing the cup towards the grandparents. "Here, don't you guys like coffee?"

Sieglinde gasped as Martha immediately fell to the floor and Glen slumped over the table.

"WAVER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

She got out of her seat quickly and rushed to Martha's side, gently propping her up against the bar.

"Calm down, they're okay. I just have to start their hypnotism over again and re-alter their memories," Waver said, taking a sip of the coffee.

"You can't just do that. Oh my god, what if they broke something?" she said angrily. "Just because they aren't your real grandparents doesn't mean you can treat them like crap, Waver."

"Whatever."

Sieglinde grabbed the cup of coffee in front of him and splashed it into his face.

"If I had known you were going to be this much of an asshole I wouldn't have come with you."

She stormed back upstairs and quickly threw on some different clothes and stuffed her makeup in her purse. She put her long hair up in a ponytail and marched downstairs, completely ignoring Waver's attempt to talk to her. She vaguely heard something about summoning the servant today and how he needed her help but she could care less and just walked out the door. She needed to cool off. As she left she heard "Fine, I'll do it myself!"

* * *

Eventually she ended up at a park and sat under a tree, pulling out her mirror and makeup to cover up the dark circles under her eyes. She knew Waver could be bratty, but to completely disregard the well being of two elderly people just because he needed a place to stay seemed cruel to her. They deserved better. They at least deserved to be treated nicely. After setting her under eyes with powder and throwing on some mascara, Sieglinde felt her stomach growl.

"Right, I didn't eat breakfast…" she said to herself, getting up from her spot on the ground. She had two choices. She could either return home to deal with Waver or find something to eat. The only problem? She had no money. She could definitely use her magic to get money from someone, but it felt somewhat wrong to exploit them after she'd just gotten upset about someone else doing the same thing. She'd take her chances with facing Waver back at the house.

To her surprise Waver wasn't there when she returned. Glen and Martha acted as if nothing had happened earlier and were watching TV in the living room.

"Oh, you're back. Waver left his card on the table for you, he said he'd be back later," Glen said, glancing up from the TV and pointing to the kitchen.

 _Probably loaded with their stolen money, no doubt…_ Sieglinde thought, staring down at the red, Japanese bank card on the table and the tiny note that said "Sorry – W." Her stomach growled again and she sighed, picking up the card and stuffing it in her purse.

"Thank you, I'll be back later. Have a good day!" she said, exiting through the front door. It was time to find some food.

* * *

Sieglinde had never seen so many shops in her life. London had wonderful shopping centers, but the one in Fuyuki had them beat by a long shot. Everything was so colorful and the amount of trendy clothing stores seemed endless. She tore herself away from the shops and found a cute café to eat at. As soon as she entered she was greeted and immediately stepped back out.

 _Crap, crap, crap…_ she thought. She'd forgotten to activate her language spell and couldn't speak Japanese. Glen and Martha had spoken to her in English, so there had been no need to activate it yesterday. She tapped her wrist twice.

" _Oratio_ ," she spoke. Nothing happened.

"Here goes nothing…" she said, stepping back into the restaurant and attempted to apologize to the host. To her surprise he understood her, and escorted her to a table. She ordered some food and finished quickly, wanting to go explore the shops.

* * *

It was around 9 pm when Sieglinde returned home only to find that Waver still wasn't back and the McKenzies had gone to bed early. At this point she wasn't upset anymore and had decided to just ask Waver to be nicer to the McKenzies whenever he was around them. She stuck the bank card in her shorts pocket and tossed her purse upstairs before heading out to find Waver. The night air felt good against her skin and she tapped her wrist again, activating a locating spell. She closed her eyes and thought of her friend and within moments her feet were leading her in the direction he was at.

 _I wonder why he's at a museum…_ she thought as she walked. As she got a little closer her locator spell indicated that Waver wasn't alone. Stopping by the convenience store she bought two boxed lunches as an apology for the argument and continued on her way.

"I hope whatever spirit Waver summoned likes curry…" she mumbled to herself. She hoped he'd been able to summon the spirit, that is. She didn't know who was with him.

Her locator spell led her (oddly) through some bushes and towards the back of the museum.

 _I hope he's not doing anything sketchy..._ She thought. As soon as she reached the area where the spell told her he would be she heard a loud crash as the metal door to the museum storage was torn off. She blinked as a huge man appeared from within, carrying some books.

"Rider, what are you doing!? Why did you break the door!?" she heard Waver's voice call from the bushes.

"What the….." she said, looking at the large man and then Waver.

"I got the books like you requested, but I can't use my spirit form to carry them," the large man said, stepping into the light. He looked like he'd just walked off the set of a movie, with flaming red hair and rippling muscles under a red cape.

"Waver can you please explain what you and your friend are doing?"


End file.
